My life in the Amazon
by TheStardustDragon
Summary: This is the life story of a blue macaw named Jace, so i hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I shall tell my life story as a blue macaw, starting when I was fifteen years old. My name is Jace; I have sapphire blue feathers and grass green eyes. I am the average height of one foot six for a blue macaw, the same as my father. This tale starts the day I moved out of my parent's tree, a happy but depressing day for me.

"Be sure to visit and stay as long as you want" said my slightly over protective mother, worry showing in her grass green eyes as she pushed some feathers out of my eyes and to the side. "Don't worry; I will be sure to" I promised after I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, knowing that she would want me to visit at least once a week. I turned to my dad, pride shining in his earth brown eyes as he wished me luck "Thanks dad" I said as I gave him a quick hug with my wings.

After saying good-bye, I flew out of the tree; I needed to find a place to live before night fall. After about two hours of searching, I found a hollow with four bedrooms, all of which were different heights from the floor of the hollow. I asked around the tree and the neighbors told me that no one lived in the tree. The macaw to my left was named Alicia, but she insisted that I called her Shell, while the macaw to my left was named Ben.

Immediately I gathered as many twigs as I could carry in my talons, knowing that I needed to build a nest in one of my rooms. After three trips of gathering twigs, I choose the largest room, which was a middle height from the floor. As I started to build my nest, I started to hum _take me to Rio; _It is a really good song. As I built the nest, I trimmed some of the twigs with my beak so that way they would fit in the places I put them.

When I finished, I was surprised to see that my nest was big enough to hold three grown birds comfortably. After I put two layers of grass on the bottom of my nest (for cushioning), I flew out of my hollow in search of some fruit; I was famished!

Luckily for me, there was a mango tree not too far away from my tree. After a brief look around the tree, I found a mango that I knew would fill me up. Quickly cutting the stem with my beak, I carried the slightly heavy mango back to my tree, ready to eat. When I reached my tree, I landed inside of it to see a blue macaw in the main part of my hollow, talking to herself excitedly. The bird turned to me in mid-sentence, ending by saying "perfect". I looked into her sapphire blue eyes, confusion clear in them. "Who are you?" I asked her; I was wondering why she was here. "My name is Julie. What is your name?" she asked me in return. "My name is Jace. Why are you here?" I asked her, not unkindly. "I was looking for a tree of my own. I'm guessing that this is your tree?" she asked me, tears leaking into her beautiful blue eyes…. Did I just think that her eyes are beautiful? I nodded, and then she let out a frustrated cry. "Why does this keep happening to me?" she asked herself; she looked like as if she were about to cry. "What keeps on happening to you?" I asked; I was starting to feel sorry for her.

Every time that I find a hollow to stay in, it has already been claimed by someone else. I guess I better go" she explained as she started to walk to the entrance/ exit of my place. I took a quick glance outside and I saw that the sun was about to set. I turned back to Julie, making up my mind.

"Wait" I said, stopping her in her tracks. "Yes?" Julie asked me. "It is late. Why don't you stay with me for the night?" I asked her; I was surprised that I wanted her to say yes. "You won't mind?" Julie asked me nervously, hope making her eyes sparkle. "You can stay here as long as you want" I said matter-of-factly. "Thank you so much!" she said, joy lighting up her sky blue feathers.

"You can sleep in my nest, if you want" I said, blushing slightly as I did so. Her face also turned red, but less so as she said sure. "Would you like some mango?" I asked cracking a grin when I heard her stomach growl. Blushing slightly heavier than before, she accepted with a cute smile on her face when she heard my stomach rumble.

After we finished eating the succulent mango, I and Julie went to my room. "Wow. Your nest sure is big" she said as she entered the nest; she was clearly impressed. "I built it today. Is it comfortable? I can go get more grass for you" I offered. "No thanks. Your nest is really comfy already" Julie responded, yawning afterwards as she settled by the right wall, lying on her left wing. I yawned quietly as I laid down on my right wing by the right wall. As I fell asleep, my last thought was "Am I in love?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I woke up before Julie the next morning, felling refreshed. I got up and stretched, yawning as I popped some bones. I walked out of my nest as I decided to get us some breakfast. I quietly flew out of my hollow and went to the same mango tree as before, looking for a large one for us.

Finding one, I clipped the stem with my beak, holding onto the mangos' stem with my beak as I flew back to my tree, wondering if Julie was awake. As I flew back to my tree, I suddenly remembered that the feast of Jewels will be held in three days, giving me two days to plan and one day to find a date for it.

The feast of Jewels is when the whole tribe gets together to have a good time. During the feast, all of the macaws can ether sing to their date or sing a duet with their date; this is a time for the macaws to express their love for each other through song. Immediately I knew what song I was going to sing, but it depended on ether or not the girl I wanted to ask said yes.

I landed inside of my hollow two minutes later. I dragged the mango across my hollow as quietly as I could, hoping not to wake up Julie. I let go of the stem and turned around to my nest in time to see Julie yawn widely as she got5 up. "Good morning!" I greeted her as she walked over to me. "I went ahead and got us some breakfast" I explained to Julie, a grateful gleam in her eyes as she told me thank you.

After we ate the juicy mango, I asked Julie if she had any plans for the feast of Jewels. "It depends on the macaw I want to ask says yes" Julie replied, a cautious tone in her voice. "How about we tell each other who we want to ask to the feast by the count of three?" I suggested after a moment of silence; Julie quickly agreed. "One" I said. Julie said "Two". We both said "Three" at the same time. "You" I and Julie Chorused at the same time.

My hear leapt for joy when I heard this, and from Julies expression, she felt the same way. "So, what do you want to do?" Julie asked me. "We can practice our songs" I suggested; I was wondering what song she was going to sing. "I wanted to sing a duet with you" Julie explained. "That sounds like a excellent idea! I also wanted to sing a song, but I have to do it solo" I explained. "That is alright. What song are you going to sing?" Julie asked me. "I am going to sing _Steal My girl_. What song are we going to sing?" I asked Julie "We are going to sing _A Thousand Years."_ Julie replied.

"Well, let's get started!" I said as our rehearsing started.


End file.
